Peri Hujan
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Peri hujan hanya datang ketika hujan, tapi ketika hujan berhenti, ia akan pergi. Jangan jadi peri hujan, Yachiru. Karena kalau kamu jadi peri hujan, kamu akan meninggalkan kakak. AU. Bleach VivaFest Oct : Persamaan. Mind to RnR?


2nd gift for **Bleach Vivariation Festival Oktober : Persamaan**.

.

Alasan Cha memilih Szayel dan Yachiru sih cukup sederhana. Soalnya **mereka berdua memiliki warna rambut yang sama—merah muda**. :)

.

Aneh dengan alasan diatas? Cha aja merasa aneh. #dikaplak But, please enjoy this fic, minna! ;)

* * *

**-Peri Hujan-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : SzaYachi (Can I tell that they just like big bro and little sist?)  
WARNING : typo(s), AU, OOC, all of this story is Szayel's POV  
Summary : Peri hujan hanya datang ketika hujan, tapi ketika hujan berhenti, ia akan pergi. Jangan jadi peri hujan, Yachiru. Karena kalau kamu jadi peri hujan, kamu akan meninggalkan kakak.**

* * *

Hujan. Sesuatu yang paling aku benci karena dapat membuat seluruh kegiatanku batal. Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi hujan turun dan membuat aku hampir membatalkan niatku untuk bertandang ke rumah temanku, Ulquiorra. Tapi, daripada nanti tugasku malah tidak selesai, aku pun memutuskan untuk tetap keluar dengan menggunakan sebuah payung.

"Kau jadi ke rumah Ulquiorra?" tanya Yylfordt—kakak yang juga teman satu kostku.

"Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi?" aku menggedikkan bahu.

"Hati-hati."

"Ya."

Aku ingat saat meninggalkan rumah kostku, waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Jalanan becek sekali. Aku menyesal memakai celana jeansku yang panjang, seharusnya tadi aku pakai yang pendek saja. Merasa tanggung, aku melanjutkan berjalan. Ketika sampai di taman bermain anak-anak, aku jelas sekali melihat ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda—sama sepertiku—basah kuyup di guyur hujan. Pandangannya kosong, nanar, entah apa yang ia lakukan di tengah hujan lebat begini, malah santai duduk di kursi taman.

"Hei anak kecil, kau kehujanan!" ujarku saat sudah mendekat padanya.

Anak kecil tadi hanya menatapku, lalu tersenyum manis sekali. Setelah itu, ia turun dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berdiri di dekatku. Ia memandangku lagi, cukup lama, lalu memelukku.

"Di...ngin..." katanya terbata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jangan begini, nanti aku dikira menculikmu."

"Kakak, dingin..." katanya lagi.

Karena kasihan melihatnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dan membawanya ke tempat kostku. Ya ya, aku tahu kalau akhirnya rencana untuk ke rumah Ulquiorra jadi batal. Itulah salah satu alasanku membenci hujan, kan?

Ternyata cukup sulit juga memegang payung sambil menggendong anak kecil itu. Siapa namanya? Dimana tempat tinggalnya? Mana orang tuanya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benakku ketika berjalan kembali ke tempat kostku.

"Loh? Kau tidak jadi ke rumah Ulqui—"

"Tolong ambilkan handuk, kak!"

"Anak siapa itu, Szayel?"

"Yang pasti bukan anakku! Cepat! Kau itu banyak tanya!"

Yylfordt membantu mengambilkan handuk untuk gadis kecil dalam gendonganku. Ternyata, ia sudah tertidur lelap sekali. Aku jadi serba salah mau mengganti bajunya, dan akhirnya meminta Hallibel—teman satu kostku—untuk mengganti baju anak kecil itu.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk menidurkan anak kecil itu di tempat tidurku. Hallibel ikut menemani aku dan kakaku untuk menunggu anak kecil ini terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Anak siapa ini, Szayel?" pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan Hallibel.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya di taman."

"Karena rambutnya pink, ku pikir dia anakmu," celetuk Yylfordt seenaknya.

"Nghh..." anak kecil tadi menggeliat di atas tempat tidurku.

"Ssshhttt..." Hallibel menepuk nepuk kaki anak itu.

"Hhh..." anak kecil itu akhirnya terbangun.

"Sudah bangun? Siapa namamu?" tanyaku to the point.

"Nama? Aku... Yachiru. Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Yachiru?"

"Ng," anak kecil tadi mengangguk, "Kakak, aku lapar..."

Yylfordt hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan anak kecil itu. Aku, Yylfordt, dan Hallibel akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasak bersama di dapur, mengingat skill memasak kami tidak seberapa. Apalagi Yylfordt, masak mie instant saja terkadang suka terlalu lembek.

Saat kami tengah memasak, suara hujan yang tadi terdengar deras sekali, mulai reda. Aku menghela nafas dalam kala melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam empat lewat, pastilah Ulquiorra sudah pergi ke rumah Orihime—kekasihnya. Yah, mungkin besok aku harus mencari-cari alasan untuk dosen karena tidak menyelesaikan tugasku, atau aku hanya memohon supaya dosenku yang bernama Sousuke Aizen itu tidak masuk ke kelas.

Selesai memasak, aku kembali ke kamarku, dan anak kecil itu tidak ada. Serius? Secepat itu ia menghilang? Aku meletakkan makanan—sup telur—yang tadi di buat Hallibel di atas meja, lalu mencari anak kecil itu.

"Yachiru! Yachiru!" panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban. Apa anak kecil itu sudah pergi? Tapi masa secepat itu? Ku lihat keluar jendela, hujan sudah berhenti dan samar-samar terlihat pelangi di luar. Pelangi itu... indah? Baiklah, terkadang ada juga hal indah dari hujan, salah satunya ya, pelangi. Kembali ke permasalahan awal—Yachiru, aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ke mana perginya anak itu?

* * *

"Kau yakin kalau itu bukan anakmu?" tanya Yylfordt—lagi dan lagi.

"Kak! Harus berapa kali sih aku jelaskan, dia bukan anakku!" tegasku.

"Warna rambut kalian sama!"

"Hey! Jangan langsung men-judge kalau itu anakku dong! Kita saja yang saudara kandung warna rambutnya berbeda!"

"Ya ya, baiklah."

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Yylfordt menanyakan tentang anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu—Yachiru Kusajishi. Jelas-jelas aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu, tapi Yylfordt tak bosan-bosannya menuding kalau itu anakku. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, saat aku dan dia sedang santai di kantin kampus. Ya, kami kuliah satu kampus, tetapi beda jurusan, Yylfordt sudah semester enam jurusan pertanian, sementara aku baru semester empat jurusan kedokteran.

"Habis ini aku ada kelas, kau pulang saja duluan, Szayel."

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau menunggumu?"

"Hahaha... Sudah mendung, nih. Cepat sana pulang! Nanti kau kehujanan lagi seperti minggu lalu."

"Minggu lalu kan aku kehujanan gara-gara kau memintaku untuk menunggumu, bodoh!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya! Kau malah lupa dan pergi dengan pacarmu si Cucicuci itu!"

"Namanya Cirucci, Szayel," ujar Yylfordt membenarkan.

"Ya, ya. Ya sudah! Aku pulang dulu!"

Aku menjinjing tasku di tangan kanan, lalu berjalan ke luar area kampus. Tempat kostku tak jauh dari kampusku, jadi kalau sedang tidak buru-buru, aku lebih suka jalan kaki untuk pulang. Ya, sesekali aku merenung juga sambil berjalan sendirian. Tapi, tiga hari ini, pikiran tentang anak kecil itu selalu menggangguku. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi sungguh ajaib anak kecil itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Katakanlah ia pergi sendiri saat kami memasak, tapi, apa mungkin kami tidak melihatnya? Dapur rumah kostku ada di bawah kok, dan pasti terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Tapi, kemarin, tidak terdengar sama sekali. Menuruti rasa penasaranku, akhirnya aku memilih jalan memutar melalui taman—tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Sudah dua hari aku lakukan, namun tidak ada anak itu, dan ini ketiga kalinya aku memutar jalan pulang. Gerimis. Namun, di kali ketiga ini, ia ada di taman—Yachiru.

"Hei, Yachiru!" panggilku padanya.

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar, lagi-lagi Yachiru terlihat sedang duduk di kursi taman, pandangannya kosong. Aku dekati dia, lalu memegang bahunya yang basah karena gerimis.

"Kakak..." ia menoleh padaku.

"Tiga hari lalu, kenapa kau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Hujan."

"Yachiru, aku sedang bertanya."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya. Hujan."

"Hujan?"

"Iya."

"Wah, wah, kalau kau menyalahkan hujan, nanti peri hujan marah loh!"

"Peri hujan?"

"Ya."

"Siapa itu peri hujan?"

"Yachiru tidak tahu, ya? Nah, ikut ke rumah kakak, yuk! Nanti kamu kehujanan lagi di sini. Gerimis."

Yachiru mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju untuk ikut bersama denganku. Ia melompat turun dari kursi taman, lalu menggandeng tanganku. Dia... seperti adikku. Aku memang anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara, dan karena itulah, aku ingin sekali punya seorang adik. Biasanya, kalau lagi begini, aku mengunjungi sepupuku yang terkecil—Lilynette.

Hujan tiba-tiba menjadi deras tepat ketika aku dan Yachiru sampai di rumah kostku. Aku bersyukur karena masih sempat dan buku-buku yang ku bawa tidak ada yang basah. Yah, mengingat aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya 'kehujanan'. Minggu lalu aku harus meminjam hair dryer milik Hallibel untuk mengeringkan buku-buku kuliahku karena kehujanan.

Aku—lagi-lagi—mengajak Yachiru ke dalam kamarku, tepat ketika Hallibel baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis kecil yang—lagi-lagi—ku bawa, Yachiru.

"Aku jadi makin curiga, Sza!" ucapnya to the point.

"Dia bukan anakku, Hallibel," ucapku putus asa.

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Tapi tatapanmu bilang kalau ada apa-apa, tahu!"

"Terserah."

Hallibel berlalu menuju ke lantai bawah, sementara aku menuju ke kamarku—dan Yylfordt. Sampai di kamarku, aku membuka kuncinya, lalu membiarkan Yachiru masuk terlebih dahulu. Anak itu langsung melangkah ke arah tempat tidurku, lalu melompat naik ke sana.

"Hujan!" seru Yachiru sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Ya, hujan."

"Kakak! Mana peri hujannya?" tanya Yachiru, kini ia sudah menempelkan tangannya ke jendela di dekat tempat tidurku.

"Peri hujan hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang punya keinginan saat hujan, Yachiru."

"Keinginan?" Yachiru mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, membetulkan posisi kacamataku, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya. Kau punya keinginan, Yachiru?"

"Punya!"

"Boleh kakak tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Yachi ingin makan permen confetti, lalu coklat, lalu—"

Yachiru mengucapkan semua keinginannya, tak ada yang spesial, hanya keinginan anak-anak biasa. Sesekali ia berpikir untuk menyebutkan keinginan selanjutnya, sambil melihat jari tangannya.

"—dan Yachi ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu," kali ini, gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Memang mereka ke mana?"

"Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah datang lagi sejak satu tahun lalu..."

"Mereka pasti kangen sama Yachiru, kok," aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Yachiru.

"Tidak! Buktinya mereka tidak pernah datang walau Yachi tunggu!"

"Yachiru hanya menunggu mereka saat hujan, bukan?"

Yachiru tertunduk lagi, kali ini matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, aku jadi kasihan sekali melihat anak ini. Tak lama kemudian, Yachiru memandang ke arah jendela lagi, memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela.

"Peri hujan itu ada, kak?"

"Ya. Dulu, saat hujan turun, ada banyaaak sekali peri hujan yang turun dari langit," aku memulai cerita.

Yachiru mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, lalu mulai duduk dengan manis.

"Tapi, ada satu peri hujan yang kesepian, karena, ia hanya turun saat hujan sudah sangat lebat."

"Lalu?"

"Suatu ketika, hujan turun sangat lebat, dan akhirnya peri itu turun. Tentu saja tak ada yang bisa melihatnya karena takut pada angin dan petir saat hujan lebat."

"..."

"Akhirnya, sejak saat itu, kalau hujan lebat turun, peri hujan mencari seseorang yang memiliki keinginan untuk dikabulkan. Tandanya, orang itu sudah menjadi temannya."

"Tapi, kita kan tidak bisa melihatnya, kak?"

"Kalau sudah menjadi temannya, kita pasti bisa melihatnya."

"Saat hujan lebat. Aku... tahu rasanya menjadi peri itu. Menjadi seperti dia..."

"Peri hujan hanya datang ketika hujan, tapi ketika hujan berhenti, ia akan pergi. Jangan jadi peri hujan, Yachiru. Karena kalau kamu jadi peri hujan, kamu akan meninggalkan kakak," kataku menanggapi pernyataannya barusan.

"Kakak..." ia beranjak, lalu memelukku dengan hangat.

Kami-sama, kalau memang begini rasanya punya seorang adik, aku jadi ingin punya adik manis seperti Yachiru. Selanjutnya, Yachiru melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku, lalu kembali duduk di sampingku.

"Aku boleh tidur disini lagi tidak, kak?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, Yachiru pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurku. Aku mengambilkan selimut, lalu menyelimutinya. Tak lama, anak itu pun sudah terlelap. Manis sekali melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur seperti itu.

Karena hari sudah menjelang sore, aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Yah, lagipula, Yachiru juga sedang tertidur. Tak mungkin kan, ia akan menghilang seperti tiga hari lalu? Aku pun mengambil handuk dan baju ganti yang tergantung di belakang pintu, lalu turun ke bawah.

Anak itu, sudah mengambil hatiku secara tidak langsung. Hahaha... Lucu, bukan? Aku, Szayel Aporro Granz, yang terkenal berhati dingin tiba-tiba luluh pada seorang anak kecil. Yah, memang selalu begitu, sih. Aku luluh tuh pada Lilynette, sepupuku yang masih kecil, anak dari pamanku, Coyote Starrk. Selama mandi, aku jadi memikirkan soal anak itu terus. Lagipula, bisa-bisanya anak itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama sepertiku? Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat berulang kali Yylfordt dan Hallibel menyangka kalau itu anakku.

Selesai mandi, aku kembali lagi ke kamar. Yylfodrt sudah ada di dalam kamar kost, ia sedang mengeringkan rambut kuning panjangnya yang basah. Mungkin tadi ia kehujanan.

"Mandi dimana?" tanyaku.

"Kamar mandi belakang. Kau kan kalau mandi tidak pernah ingat waktu!"

"Loh? Aku mandi hanya lima— Hei, kau lihat Yachiru?" tanyaku ketika melihat tempat tidurku sudah kosong.

"Tadi aku masuk ke sini, kamar sudah kosong, kok."

"Aku tadi membawa Yachiru ke sini," tegasku.

"Aku jadi makin curiga tentang anak itu. Anakmu bukan sih, Szayel?"

"Bukan! Aku bertemu dia lagi di taman tadi."

Aku mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku, masih ada bekas selimut yang tadi dipakai Yachiru. Tapi anak itu? Ku lihat lagi ke arah luar jendela, dan, ya, hujan sudah mulai reda, bahkan hampir berhenti. Peri hujan itu? Yachiru? Ahh, itu kan hanya dongeng.

* * *

Kalau kau tanya apa aku masih penasaran soal anak itu? Tentu saja iya. Bagaimana tidak? Satu minggu lalu aku menemukan ia di kursi taman, lalu, tiga hari setelahnya juga sama. Kedua saat itu, hujan sedang turun cukup lebat. Apa dongen tentang peri hujan itu benar-benar ada? Tidak mungkin, bukan? Tapi, karena penasaran, akhirnya setiap pulang kuliah, aku pun seolah menunggu Yachiru muncul kembali di sana. Tapi, sudah empat hari ini cerah, dan Yachiru sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sana.

"Szayel!" panggil Ulquiorra.

"Apa?"

"Tugas yang katamu belum kau selesaikan itu, katanya malah sudah sampai ke tangan Pak Aizen."

"MANA MUNGKIN?" pekikku terkejut.

"Mana ku tahu," Ulquiorra beranjak pergi.

Oke, ini aneh! Jelas-jelas minggu lalu aku bertemu Yachiru dan sama sekali tidak mengerjakan tugas itu karena menolong Yachiru, kan? Oh Kami-sama, siapa yang...? Ah, sudahlah! Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku keluar dari area kampus, menuju ke rumah kostku. Lagi-lagi aku memutar dan sengaja melewati taman itu lagi. Tapi, kali ini, kursi taman itu tidak kosong, ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam berkepang yang duduk di sana, sama dengan Yachiru, tatapannya kosong dan nanar.

"Permisi," sapaku.

"Ng? Eh, ya?"

"Ibu baru disini?" tanyaku.

"Ng, ti-tidak. Maaf," wanita tadi beranjak dari kursi taman.

"S-Sebentar, bu," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa ibu mengenal anak kecil yang suka duduk disini? Yachiru namanya."

"Yachiru? Maksudmu Yachiru Kusajishi?"

"Ya."

"Tidak mungkin, nak. Yachiru itu sudah lama meninggal. Tidak mungkin kalau ia masih suka berada di sini."

"Me-Meninggal?" sungguh, lututku terasa lemas saat ini. Jadi? Yachiru itu?

"Ya. Ia meninggal saat hujan, tertabrak mobil di sana," ibu tadi menunjuk jalan di dekat taman dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa... anda ibunya?" tanyaku—memberanikan diri.

"Ya. Yachiru... Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya. Yachiru meninggal, karena saya. Saya yang tidak memegang tangannya saat itu," kali ini, ibu itu menangis.

"M-Maaf, bu. Tapi jujur, dua kali saya melihatnya kehujanan di sini, dan dua kali juga saya membawanya ke rumah kost saya."

"Tidak mungkin, nak! Jangan berbohong!" ibu tadi pergi dari taman.

Yachiru... Itu hantu? Mana mungkin! Aku mencoba menyangkal sendiri apa yang aku lihat dua kali itu. Pasti bukan hantu. Tapi, ibu tadi tidak mungkin berbohong. Yylfordt dan Hallibel pun tidak mungkin berbohong kalau mereka dapat melihat Yachiru. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke rumah kostku, lalu, samar-samar aku dapat melihat seseorang di depan rumahku. Yachiru! Aku pun langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Yachiru," panggilku.

"Ibu. Aku sudah melihatnya. Ayah juga. Terima kasih, kakak. Peri hujan benar-benar menuruti keinginanku."

"Yachiru..."

"Kakak, aku harus menemani peri hujan, agar ia tidak kesepian lagi."

"Yachiru... Apa kau—"

"Ya, kakak. Seharusnya aku sudah dipanggil Tuhan. Tapi, kakak jangan sedih, ya," Yachiru tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa aku yang harus bertemu denganmu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, kakak!" jawabnya semangat, lalu memelukku. "Aku sayang sekali pada kak Szayel. Terima kasih, kakak. Peri hujan sudah mengerjakan PR kakak loh!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Peri hujan mengerjakan tugasku? Oh ayolah, kalau memang semua itu bisa, pastilah sejak dulu aku takkan kena hukuman dari guru disekolahku. Yachiru melepaskan pelukanku, lalu samar-samar menghilang dari pandanganku. Ia pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, hujan mulai turun, membasahi tubuhku dan juga tasku. Ya, aku tak keberatan harus meminjam hair dryer Hallibel lagi untuk mengeringkan buku-buku kuliahku. Yang terpenting, ada sesuatu yang aku suka saat hujan turun. Peri hujanku. Yachiru. Yachiru Kusajishi. Dia adalah peri hujan untukku, pelangiku. Selamat jalan, Yachiru...

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

"Hatsyim! Hatsyim!"

Kakak beradik Granz sedang sibuk berdua di dalam kamar kost mereka. Terlihat punggung putih Szayel sudah belang belang merah karena mendapat kerokan dari uang logam yang sedang dipegang oleh Yylfordt, kakaknya.

"Kau sih! Bukannya masuk, malah hujan-hujanan! Bodoh!" Yylfordt kembali mengoleskan balsem ke punggung adiknya.

Ya, sepertinya ada lagi yang dibenci Szayel saat hujan : masuk angin.

**-REALLY END-**

* * *

Darimana inspirasinya cerita ini? Ng, karena Cha kehujanan dua kali di jalan karena musim pancaroba nih! Haduh, readers kena pilek nggak? Cha kena lengkap, habis pilek, kena batuk, habis itu migrain. #plak

Soal peri hujan, Cha pernah dengar dongeng itu dari nenek Cha dulu, tapi nggak percaya tuh. Habis, kalau peri hujan bisa ngerjain PR Cha seperti dia mengerjakan tugas kuliah Szayel, enak kali, ya? Hehehe... #ketawanista

Nee, mind to RnR readers?


End file.
